


¿Por qué tan Seria?

by Lordxv



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, One Shot, Other, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: ¿Cuando a un hombre le han quitado todo hasta dónde puede llegar su locura?





	¿Por qué tan Seria?

Frente a ese raquítico espejo de mano extendía sobre su cara con burdo cuidado la base blanca de maquillaje, ocultando su pálida piel al paso de la pequeña esponja.

Dejó el espejo sobre su improvisada mesa de maquillaje formada por dos cajas de maderas apiladas una sobre otra y tomo su pequeña petaca forrada en un desgastado cuero camel, dando un profundo sorbo a su contenido.

La mueca de desagrado no hacía más que confirmar la mala calidad de ese bourbon comprado en un veinticuatro hora. Tomo el rotulador y delineo con un acostumbrado movimiento unas amplias cejas sobre sus pequeños ojos marrones, continuando después con el resto de la cara hasta completar la imagen del infantil personaje que llevaba interpretando desde hacía ya cuatro años.

Esa era la monótona rutina de Samer, un hombre en apariencia tranquilo que había llegado a los Estados Unidos hacia cinco años escapando de un país desgastado por los conflictos bélicos. El era de los que se consideraba según sus propias palabras una de las peores víctimas de la guerra, la que quedaba viva después de haberlo perdido todo.

Con amargo dolor recordaba aquel día en que las alarmas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar avisando de un próximo ataque. El rápidamente dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y al igual que sus compañeros de aquella empresa de envasados salió a toda prisa en busca de su mujer y sus dos hijos.

En la calle la gente se atropellaba entre sí tratando de resguardarse de lo que se avecinaba, él corría esquivando a unos y a otros cuando la primera explosión retumbo a pocas calles de su posición, después de unos tensos segundos en silencio la masa de gente estalló en gritos y desesperación corriendo sin rumbo aparente.

El se pegó lo mas que pudo a la pared para evitar ser arrastrado por la oleada de personas que escapaban presas del pánico. Como pudo llegó hasta la zona donde vivía, en cuanto dio el último giro a la esquina solo pudo ver petrificado el edificio donde estaba su casa, era un amasijo de acero y hormigón, había sido parcialmente destruido por el impacto de un obús.  Se movía entre la gente angustiado hasta llegar a los escombros aun humeantes, su tensión subía por momentos al no ser capaz de encontrar a su familia. Con infructuosa insistencia llamaba al teléfono de su esposa, pero nada, solo el agobiante mensaje de fuera de línea le presagiaba por mucho que lo negara la trágica realidad.

En cuanto las sirenas callaron después de interminables minutos de estruendos por toda la ciudad la calma fue regresando a las calles. El se afanaba en quitar los restos de lo que apenas hacia unas horas había sido su hogar en una búsqueda desesperada de los suyos. Su cabeza se había aislado completamente del mundo, ya no escuchaba a la gente, ni las sirenas de los bomberos y las ambulancias. Fue hasta que sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro que tomo noción de la realidad, el bombero que se había acercado a él movía su cabeza en una lenta negación que denotaba resignación.

Los días pasaron y no hubo ninguna condolencia, ni llamadas de apoyo para él. Solo aquel día recibió las miradas recelosas de sus suegros acusándolo en silencio de lo que había pasado,  como si él fuera el culpable de la insensatez humana por autodestruirse. Podía entenderlos hasta cierto punto, ellos siempre les habían insistido en que abandonaran la ciudad y se fueran a vivir con ellos, pero el orgullo pudo más y decidió quedarse. Cuanto se arrepentía ahora de su decisión.

Tras todo aquello cayó en el abandono de un estado catatónico en el que mostraba su desinterés por todo, incluso su propia vida. Los meses habían pasado y él se había recluido en una pequeña habitación de un hotel de mala muerte del extrarradio, había dejado su trabajo y se alejo de todas las personas que conocía, para él no eran más que un puñado de hipócritas que le dieron de lado cuando el más necesitaba de un apoyo.

Desde aquel fatídico día todo había cambiado, ahora veía al mundo de otra manera y lo aborrecía. Una nueva personalidad había aflorado dentro de él, una menos tolerante y más sombría. Si quería hacer algo con lo que le quedaba de su mísera vida tenía que empezar por alejarse de aquello que tanto daño le ocasionaba, un lugar donde había vivido tanto dolor jamás podría ser su hogar, al día siguiente salió del hotel con una maleta en la mano y la firme convicción de no volver nunca más.

\- ¡Samer!, - se acercó a él un fornido hombre blandiendo un bastón y portando un raido sombrero de copa - es tu turno, en cinco minutos sales a escena.

Wilson era un buen hombre de aspecto rudo pero afable en el trato, se había encontrado con él cuando llevaba tan solo un par de meses en ese nuevo país y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acogió aun sin conocerlo en su pequeña compañía. El era el propietario de un pequeño espectáculo circense, que lejos de actuar en grandes carpas hacían representaciones en pequeños teatros y eventos privados.  Gracias a él tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida,  había conocido a gente amable que después de estos años a su lado los consideraba ya su familia.

Después de varios meses trabajando como utilero, Wilson le propuso que participara en el espectáculo, un número nuevo siempre atraería a mas clientes decía el fornido hombre, así fue que tras meditarlo decidió aceptar la oferta. Entre sus compañeros había de todo, malabaristas, magos, equilibristas pero faltaba alguien que hiciera reír a la gente, fue así que nació "Shakes" el payaso. Tal vez esa era la forma que el destino había decidido de redimirle de tanto dolor.

\- Estoy listo. - se puso en pie listo para su actuación, dando un último sorbo de su petaca se acerco a su jefe hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Samer, te he dicho que no debes beber antes de una función, además esa porquería te va a matar un día de estos. - se mostraba contrariado por la actitud irresponsable de su amigo.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿En estos cuatro años cuando te he fallado?. - inquirió despreocupado.

\- Por tu bien espero que nunca haya una primera vez, recuerda que la compañía es primero. - advirtió con seriedad.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - respondió antes de llevarse la petaca de nuevo hasta su boca.

De un rápido movimiento Wilson le arrebato la pequeña y plana botella antes de que pudiera beber de ella.

\- ¡Ey! - exclamó molesto.

\- Te acabo de decir que no hay alcohol antes de la función, además hoy te necesito sobrio salimos esta noche para Massachusetts y hay que prepararlo todo.

\- ¿Massachusetts?, ¿y qué vamos hacer ahí? - inquirió sorprendido.

\- Nos han contratado para ser parte de la animación en un evento de aniversario de una empresa de no sé que en una pequeña ciudad, Riverdale.

\- Buff... - bufó hastiado ante la noticia y sin decir nada más se encamino hacía el escenario.

....

Clifford Blossom ojeaba tranquilamente el periódico mostrando una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras su esposa terminaba su desayuno frente a él.

\- Ha sido una buena idea hacer de la celebración de los cien años de la empresa un evento al aire libre e invitar a lo más reconocido de la ciudad. - dijo complacido el patriarca de la familia.

\- La alcaldesa McCoy ha confirmado ya su asistencia, estaba claro que no se perdería hacer una aparición en público, las elecciones están cerca y necesita asegurar su cargo. - indico su esposa, Penélope.

\- Así es, será ahí cuando le hagamos nuestra propuesta y si es lista y quiere ocupar de nuevo la silla del ayuntamiento la aceptara. -  dejo el periódico en la mesa y miro a su mujer, en sus ojos se apreciaba el cinismo de sus palabras.

\- Ahora solo falta asegurarse que los Lodge también estén ahí.

\- Claro que estarán, son demasiado protectores como para dejar que su hija asista sola a uno de nuestros eventos. Cheryl ya se encargara de hacerla venir. - dio un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Crees que la pueda convencer? - inquirió dubitativa.

\- Sin la menor duda, es una Blossom. Te aseguró que Hiram Lodge no se hará con los terrenos del autocine. Después del evento no volverá a intentar meterse en nuestros asuntos. - sentenció con severidad.

En la sala de estudiantes cuatro amigos conversaban tranquilamente sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su pequeña ciudad.

\- ¿Que opinan sobre la celebración de los Blossom? - preguntó Betty.

\- No sé qué decir, primero la extraña venta del autocine y ahora esta inusual muestra de amabilidad. Me parece todo muy raro - dijo suspicaz Judhead.

\- No te entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver la venta del terreno con la celebración de la empresa de los Blossom? - preguntó Archie confundido.

\- A sido todo muy precipitado, ¿cómo es posible que de un día para otro lo hayan vendido y nadie en Riverdale supiera algo al respecto?. Y la intervención de la alcaldesa aún lo hace más sospechoso, ¿por qué la policía de la ciudad echó a los serpientes del autocine un día antes de saberse lo de la venta?. Admítelo Archie todo esto es muy raro. - Jughead golpeaba insistente la mesa con su índice remarcando su teoría.

\- Es verdad y solo los Blossom tienen los recursos para hacer algo así. -  completaba Betty

Verónica por su parte escuchaba en silencio las elucubraciones de sus amigos, se acomodaba inquieta en su asiento evitando participar de la conversación. Desde hacía unas semanas sus padres le habían confiado mucho de los secretos de sus negocios y sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de aquella operación y era una información que no podía compartir con nadie, sería perjudicial para su familia si la verdad se supiera.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Ronnie? - Archie se dirigió a su novia.

\- ¿Co...cómo? - las palabras del pelirrojo la habían sorprendido, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien?, has estado muy callada. - la miró preocupado tomando con cariño su mano.

\- Si...si, solo estoy un poco distraída. - se disculpo nerviosa - ¿que era lo que me decías?. - pregunto mostrando una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas de la celebración de los Blossom? - ahora fue Betty quien repitió la pregunta.

\- ¿Lo que pienso?, que es solo una fiesta para conmemorar el aniversario de su empresa.- respondió neutral, restándole importancia al tema - Seguramente será muy aburrida y llena de gente mayor como suele ser en este tipo de eventos, es por eso que yo no pienso ir. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Con paso firme y mirada autoritaria avanzaba por los pasillo de Riverdale High School Cheryl Blossom, siempre escoltada por dos de sus River Vixens. Al llegar a la sala de estudiantes encontró a quien buscaba, a la primogénita Lodge.

\- Archie, - se dirigió primero al pelirrojo - al fin te encuentro. - dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Me buscabas? - pregunto extrañado.

\- Así es Archiekins, te buscaba porque quería hacerte un ofrecimiento. - la pelirroja hablaba captando la atención del grupo de amigos.

\- Pues tú dirás. - se levanto del asiento para escuchar lo que Cheryl tenía que decirle.

\- Como ya sabrás este sábado se celebran los cien años de la creación de la Granja de Arce Blossom y mis padres han organizado un gran evento, vendrán varios animadores y músicos, incluso han contratado a un pequeño grupo circense.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? - pregunto aun mas extrañado.

\- Bien, yo he insistido en que debería ser un grupo local quien animara el evento, es por ello que hemos contratado a Josie y a su grupo, pero he pensado en que estaría bien que tú también actuaras.

Archie volteo a ver a sus amigos sin disimular cierta alegría ante la idea de actuar en el evento.

\- ¿Que me dices Archie?, esto también sería bueno para ti, vendrá gente de Nueva York muy importante en el mundo de la música. - soltó con disimulo el tentador anzuelo.

El pelirrojo miro pensativo a su novia, Verónica esbozo una sencilla sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que aceptara muy a pesar suyo.

\- Cuenta conmigo. - respondió sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

\- Excelente. ¿Verónica? - fijo su vista ahora en ella - cuento también contigo, es importante que alguien de tú posición esté presente, a no ser que al dejar Nueva York hayas olvidado cómo comportarte en sociedad. - sibilinamente atacaba el ego de la azabache y disfruto cuando vio la mirada de desprecio en los ojos de su némesis - Además querrás ver la actuación de Archie.

Verónica aliso su falda y se puso de pie, mostrando una sonrisa complaciente tomo la mano de Archie - No te preocupes, ahí estaré. - sus ojos se clavaban retadores en los de Cheryl.

\- No se diga más, los estaré esperando a los dos. Todo por la celebración - con un semblante sosegado ocultaba su satisfacción al haber cumplido con el encargo de su padre.

\- Ustedes también puede venir, es un evento para todos incluso para los serpientes. - habló ahora hacía Betty y Judhead, destilando frialdad hacia el último con sus palabras.

Sin decir nada más chasqueo los dedos y salió de la estancia seguida por sus River Vixens.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio observando como Cheryl se marchaba.

El sábado había llegado y ya estaba todo preparado para la gran celebración. El pequeño grupo de cirqueros estaba dando el último repaso a su plan de actuaciones, ya que tenían que distribuirse por todo el recinto y hacer que la gente se divirtiera.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Samer ?- pregunto molesto Wilson, al ver que su payaso había faltado a la reunión de trabajo.

Todos los presentes negaron aduciendo que desde la cena no habían vuelto a ver a su compañero. El fornido hombre tomo los papeles de sobre la mesa y fue a buscar a su empleado, faltaban menos de dos horas para que el evento diera inició y necesitaba de Samer.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos revisando las caravanas y sus alrededores, lo encontró tumbando contra una pared del club social. Su apariencia era andrajosa y de su cuerpo emanaba un desagradable olor a licor barato.

Paso la mano por su cabello en clara señal de su enfado, conteniéndose le dio unos cuantos puntapiés sin lastimarlo.

Samer lentamente abrió los ojos, los parpados le pesaban, tenía la garganta seca y la boca pastosa. Con su mano se cubrió de los molestos rayos del sol, entornando los ojos vio al fin la figura de su jefe.

\- Wi...Wilson. - le costaba hablar, aun notaba los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Mírate!. - exclamo molesto su jefe - ¡Contaba contigo!, sabias lo importante que era esta representación para la compañía y tú vas y te emborrachas.

Lo tomo de la camisa y tiro de él hasta ponerlo en pie, lo afianzo por la cintura y el hombro y lo llevo hasta su caravana. Al llegar al vehículo lo dejo caer pesadamente sobre su catre.

Samer solo lo miraba mareado, trataba de hablar pero las palabras se enredaban en su boca.

\- Ya hablare contigo, ahora no quiero que salgas de aquí, lo que menos necesito es a un borracho paseándose por ahí. - dando un portazo salió de la caravana.

Al sentirse solo rompió a llorar, le había fallado a Wilson y a sus compañeros, pero había sido algo que no había podido evitar la noche anterior. Se cumplían cinco años de aquel fatídico día en el que el destino quiso arrebatarle a su familia, en el que su vida tal y como la conocía fue brutalmente aniquilada. Era un tema que evitaba sacar, era de él y de nadie más, pero era una carga muy pesada para sobrellevarla consciente era por eso que bebía para mantenerse en un constante estado de letargo y ayer necesitaba del alcohol más que cualquier otro día.

Trato de incorporarse varias veces sin conseguirlo hasta que en uno de los intentos cayó de bruces sobre el frio suelo, en su nublada mente se había obcecado en cumplir con su obligación a pesar de las palabras de Wilson.

Arrastrándose llegó hasta su estuche de maquillaje, estiro la mano para alcanzarlo pero este cayo desperdigándose por el suelo todo su contenido. Con agotamiento veía el desorden de pinturas y brochas sobre el suelo.

La actuación de Josie y su grupo había terminado entre los aplausos de los asistentes, tras el escenario esperaba Archie a que lo anunciaran para salir a cantar.

\- ¡Archiekins! - exclamo una voz a su espalda, al girarse vio como Cheryl se acercaba a él. Si algo tenía que reconocer es que la menor de los Blossom tenía presencia.

\- Hola Cheryl. -  saludó, sin dejar de afinar su guitarra.

\- Veo que ya estás preparado. -  con su índice recorrió insinuante la silueta de la guitarra para después pasar su mano sobre el cabello del pelirrojo acomodándole unos mechones rebeldes.

\- Falta a que llegue Verónica - dijo ajeno a las atenciones de la chica.

\- ¿Verónica? - inquirió confundida.

\- Hola Cheryl. - se acercó la azabache depositando un corto beso en los labios de su novio.

\- ¿Que haces tú aquí? - se notaba su molestia por la presencia de la chica.

\- ¿No te lo han dicho? - pregunto con falsa sorpresa - Mi padre hablo con el tuyo para decirle que yo cantaría junto con Archie. - informo dejando entrever un aire de superioridad - debes saber que muchos de los asistentes son conocidos de mi padre, así que le pareció una buena idea que yo participara más activamente. Ya sabes todo por la celebración. - ironizo sus propias palabras mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejo de la pareja. Sin dejar de mostrar su fachada imperturbable caminaba entre los invitados pero por dentro hervía en cólera. Como Verónica Lodge se había atrevido a mofarse de ella.

Aun tambaleante, Samer salió de la caravana, su apariencia distaba por mucho de la de un personaje gracioso cuyo propósito era el hacer reír a la gente. Iba totalmente desgarbado, con la ropa a medio vestir. Pero lo peor era su cara, falto de todos su sentidos lo único que había conseguido con el maquillaje fue dibujar un rostro grotesco sin ningún tipo de forma y sentido.

Se lanzo con paso lento, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, hacía donde toda la gente disfrutaba del evento con la única idea de no defraudar a Wilson.

Cheryl se separó de la gente para tratar de apaciguar su ira y pensar en cómo devolverle el golpe a Verónica, porque si algo tenía claro es que esta afrenta no se quedaría así.

\- ¿Por qué tan seria señorita? - sonó una rasposa voz cerca de ella.

La pelirroja se giro hacía donde había venido la voz, dio un respingo al ver aparecer  aquel repulsivo hombre. Sus facciones se tensaron al verlo avanzar hacia ella con pasos irregulares.

\- Per...permítame... alegrar...la - sus palabras aun se atoraban en su boca costándole pronunciarlas. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos buscando algo.

Cheryl había pasado de la sorpresa al miedo.

\- Aléjese o llamare a seguridad. - advirtió al andrajoso hombre mientras retrocedía con cautela.

Por fin Samer encontró lo que buscaba, del bolsillo saco un maltrecho ramo de atrezo y se lo ofreció acercándose a ella.

\- No se acerque a mí, le he dicho que se aleje. - volvió a retroceder sin fijarse donde pisaba, dando un traspiés cayó al suelo.

Samer fue hasta donde ella para ayudarla a incorporarse y la tomo malamente del brazo, Cheryl en cuanto sintió el sudoroso agarre soltó un fuerte y agudo grito y retiro con fuerza su brazo.

El remedo de payaso al perder el agarre cayó abruptamente hacía atrás, llevándose entre sus manos parte de la manga del vestido de la chica.

Antes de poderse levantar varias personas ya corrían hacía ellos, a pesar de su estado noto la preocupación en su rostros. Centro su mirada en la joven chica que hacía solo un momento trato de reconfortar, ella lo miraba con ojos inyectados en miedo y profundos sollozos salían de sus titilantes labios.

\- ¡¡Cheryl!! - se escucho la voz de Clifford Blossom quien llegaba hasta su hija, ayudándola a levantarse.

\- ¡Hija!, ¿estas bien? - nervioso revisaba si su hija tenía alguna herida - ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

Sin soltarse del abrazo de su padre, levanto su temblorosa mano y señalo a Samer - Me...me  atacó. - fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el payaso. De izquierda a derecha todos los ojos lo acusaban en silencio.

\- Yo...yo... -  desde el suelo trataba de explicar lo sucedido, a pesar de su aturdimiento se había dado perfecta cuenta de que esa chica lo había acusado injustamente.

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un puño impacto contra su cara. Clifford Blossom había soltado a su hija y con la ira en su mirada se había acercado a aquel despojo de ser para golpearlo con saña.

\- ¡¿Quien es este hombre?¡ - exigió autoritario.

Miraba hacia la muchedumbre que se había formado alrededor de ellos esperando la respuesta. Entre la gente se abrió pasó un corpulento hombre.

\- Se llama Samer. - respondió apocado el propietario del circo.

\- ¿Trabaja para usted este hombre? - pregunto al reconocer al hombre.

\- Si, es mi empleado. - Wilson bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Clifford se repaso los labios con un movimiento de sus dedos denotando que había tomado una decisión.

\- Tome a su hombre y lárguense de aquí con su gente. Agradezca que mi hija está bien pero no quiero volverlos a ver en Riverdale. - sentenció amenazante.

Wilson prefirió callar y obedecer. Se inclino para ayudar a Samer a levantarse, quien inútilmente trataba de explicarse.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que abandonaran Riverdale, se detuvieron en una pequeña arboleda a descansar y a pensar en cómo afrontar los siguientes días ya que por lo ocurrido no recibieron ninguna paga, al menos no les reclamaron el pequeño adelanto que les habían dado cuando los contrataron.

Se levanto aun adormilado, al salir de la caravana se froto los ojos para poder enfocar con la claridad del día. Avergonzado se acerco a sus compañeros que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa bajo un frondoso árbol. Notaba el reproche y el enfado en sus miradas.

\- ¡Samer! - exclamó Wilson saliendo de otra de las caravanas - Ven conmigo. - ordeno, haciéndole una indicación con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo como para poder hablar sin ser oídos. Wilson se recargo contra un árbol y bajo la vista pensando cómo empezar esa incomoda conversación.

\- Wilson...yo... - hablaba con timidez cuando una severa voz lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Cállate!, solamente cállate Samer. - ordeno perdiendo todas las formas - No me interesan tus explicaciones, yo estaba ahí y vi la cara de la chica. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?, te advertí que te quedaras en la caravana.

\- Wilson, yo...yo solo quería ayudar. Lo recuerdo todo y te aseguro que la chica miente, fue un accidente, yo no hice nada. - con preocupación veía como sus argumentos carecían de valor para su jefe.

\- No esta vez, esto se acabo Samer. Llevo años soportando tu adicción al alcohol y tapando tus errores pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Tienes idea de lo que nos has costado, no nos han pagado y has hundido nuestra reputación.

\- Te juro que no volverá a pasar, dejare la bebida....Wilson... por favor.

\- Te avise que la compañía era primero. Recoge tus cosas y búscate la vida solo de aquí en adelante. - sin decir nada más lo dejo apesadumbrado.

Aun incrédulo se resistía a creer que lo acababan de despedir. Pero si todo había sido un accidente que una chiquilla amargada había sacado de contexto. Una vez más el destino sin razón aparente lo despojaba de todo aquello que quería y le importaba, tal pareciera que la vida se regocijaba viéndolo sufrir...pero esta vez sería distinto alguien más compartiría su dolor.

Una semana había pasado del evento de los Blossom y ya nadie hablaba de lo sucedido. Cheryl Blossom continuaba con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido para ella era algo pasado y sin importancia, lo que realmente ocupaba sus pensamientos era la manera que le haría pagar a Verónica su desplante.

Ese día había sido la última en salir del entrenamiento del equipo de porristas, el ordenar el calendario de actividades junto con su profesora le había llevado algo más de tiempo del esperado.

Cuando llego a los vestuarios ya salían las últimas de sus compañeras, tomo lo necesario de su casillero y fue a las duchas. El agua caliente apenas y la relajaba esta vez el entrenamiento había sido agotador, sentía los brazos adoloridos. Se aclaro varias veces el cabello antes de cerrar el agua. Tomo su toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su casillero se encontró con un papel de colores colgado de la puerta, confundida lo tomo y lo desdoblo,  la bolsa con sus enseres de ducha resbalo de su mano en cuando leyó el mensaje.

_¿Por qué tan Seria?,_ decía en grandes letras rojas. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el horrible payaso que se cruzó con ella en la celebración. Sosteniendo su toalla corrió hacía la puerta del vestuario.

Al girar al final del pasillo se encontró de bruces con Shakes el payaso. Se paralizo mirándolo con horror.

\- Hola Cheryl, ¿me recuerdas?, hoy estoy más presentable que en nuestro último encuentro, ¿no crees?. - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Aléjese o gritare. - amenazo tratando de ocultar su medio.

\- Ja, ja, por mi puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, estamos solos. Hasta dentro de dos horas no vendrá nadie. - los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de mas, estaba asustada.

\- Sabes, te contare que nunca he sido un hombre con suerte, siempre ha habido algo o alguien que me ha arrebatado a la fuerza lo que más he querido. Yo no pedí esto, yo era feliz con mi familia pero un grupo de estúpidos hombres decidió hacer una guerra y mi familia lo pago.  El otro día es verdad, había bebido pero yo solo quería ayudarte, vi tú cara de enfado y quise hacerte reír, eso es lo que hago...hacer reír a la gente y este ha sido el sustento de mi alma desde que perdí a mi familia.

Se acerco despacio a la chica mientras ella retrocedía hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, quitándole cualquier opción de escape.

\- Y eso tú me lo quitaste, ahora ya no tengo trabajo, ni amigos, he vuelto a estar solo. Me has quitado las sonrisas de la gente. - su expresión cambio a una más seria y perturbada - Tú aun sigues seria pero no te preocupes yo te hare reír.

Samer dio un último paso hasta quedar frente a ella, con fuerza cubrió su boca con su mano acallando cualquier intento por gritar y presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella para evitar que se moviera.

La expresión de Cheryl era de autentico terror, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el peso del payaso.

\- Shh, tranquila, te aseguro que serás la chica más feliz de Riverdale.

Las chicas del equipo de atletismo entraban apresuradas al vestuario después de una tarde de duro entrenamiento, cuando la primera de ellas entro a la ducha no pudo evitar el desgarrador grito que salió de su garganta, sus compañeras llegaron con rapidez junto a ella, se sobrecogieron con el escalofriante cuadro que encontraron. Recostada contra la pared estaba Cheryl Blossom con dos cortes de tres centímetros cada uno que nacían desde las comisuras de sus labios y subían hacia sus pómulos marcando una macabra y perpetua sonrisa.

 

FIN

 


End file.
